


Starburst

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Draco Malfoy, Cat Harry Potter, Creature Harry Potter, Different Hogwarts Houses, Even if they are not actually in Slytherin House., F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Hogwarts staff, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry does not know he is really a human, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, In this house we support Slytherin, Innocent Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master/Pet, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy Friendship, No idea where this is going, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley Bashing, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter), but not is a sexual way, for once I had not planned on that yet it still happed it seems., magical familiars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Lord Voldemort dies after going after the Potters on that Samhain leaving just Harry alive.  In order to protect the one year od boy from the Dark Lord's supporters Albus Dumbledore places him into he home of his mother's Muggle sister.  However, this time he places the boy in his natural Animagus form.Three years latter the four year old Magical who only knows life as a cat uses some wild magic and finds himself in a forest in the company of a crying blonde haired boy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 37
Kudos: 358





	1. Lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling even if lately she has not shown much of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves his family and finds a boy lost in the woods and a new home

During the celebration of Samhain 1981 the man who had been named Lord Voldemort had launched an attack on a boy who was said would be his down fall. He had never thought it would happen so fast as he burst in on the small family paying respects to their past loved ones Voldemort raised his wand to kill the boy only for both of the child's parents to jump in front of the spell. The combined power of James and Lily Potter's love not only killed the rising dark Wizard but also cut him off from all of his Horcruxes ending his rise to power before it really began.

However, Albus knew that many of the man's supporters were just as bad if not worse than the Dark Lord himself and would be after the one year old boy for revenge. Albus thought the best solution was to send young Harry to live with his only living relatives, Lily's sister Petunia and her family. But upon hearing a report from Professor McGonagall about the family jogged the Headmaster's memory of some of the abuse Lily got from her older sister during the summers she had gone to Hogwarts, as well as the Muggle woman's hatred of all things Magical. Worried that Harry's own family would mistreat him once his magic began to manifest in a few years Albus came up, what to him, was the perfect solution.

During Harry's father time at school Albus knew the man and his friends had worked to become Animagus as did Lily Evens. Since both of Harry's parents had been able to change into animal forms it was logical that Harry would be able to so as well letter in life, Or sooner if provided with the right kick. Contacting his new spy Severus to brew an Animagus Potion Albus watched over Harry for the day as the Potion was brewed. Knowing that due to his age Harry when the time came would have no memory of every being a human Albus used his wand to create a special collar that would both enable Harry to stay in his animal form indefinitely without adding any creature traits to him when he shifted back into his normal form, as well as allow Harry's mind to develop at a normal human pace. The magic collar would be able to change size to fit what ever animal Harry would change into and the magic of it would be fully in place after just a single year so that if the Durlseys wanted to they could take it off with no adverse side-effects to Harry at all when the time came to change the boy back.

As an even further protection Albus gave Harry the potion when he was alone with the young orphan so no one other than himself would be able to recognize Harry's new form just taking him as a normal creature. Putting a baby bottle nozzle onto the bottle of the Animagus Potion was in Albus fed it to Harry and watched the young boy transform into a tiny calico kitten with black and orange spots all over his body and small stripe of black fur on his forehead where the killing curse had left a scar a few days earlier. Slipping the collar onto the new kitten's neck Albus added some protection spells on it that would hopefully prevent most physical harm before he leave the kitten in a box on the Durlsey's porch. Walking away Albus turned back wishing Harry a good life as he made a promise to come back at the boy's eleventh birthday to return him to his human form.

**Three Years latter (Harry age 4)**

Harry stretched out waking up in his bed inside his large room under the stairs as the sound of the Dudley rush down them. Giving himself a quick bath Harry tried to curl back up and go to sleep only for the door to fly open with a crash making his fur stand on end as the Dudley's large hand comes down and makes to grab him. Knowing of the human took hold of him he would be subjected to either too hard rubbing of his delicate fur, going the wrong direction, or some cruel game the Dudley had come up with. Harry scampered away slipping out of the room by rushing under the Dudley's legs and into the main house.

As usual the Dudley came stomping after him calling out "back here kitty," as if that would change Harry's mind. Zipping under the couch Harry counted to thirty before he took off in a different direction from the Dudley's legs. He knew better than trying to find help from the Mommy or Daddy for they would just hand him right over to the Dudley so his best chance was to leave the house and join the other neighborhood cats. Harry was just about at the cat flap in the front door when the Dudley grabbed his tail making him howl before turning back and swiping at the human with his claws. The Dudley let him go at once crashing to the floor and begging to wail for the Mommy and Daddy. Not wanting to stick around Harry rushed the flap and made it to the safety of the street.

He turned to the location of the feline leader of the neighborhood's house but he felt a need to hear what his Humans were talking about his defending himself. As the leader of the area, Mr. Tibbs, whose small pack of fellow cats had a Human named the Figg always told the cats in under his leadership these types of feelings should always be followed. So rather than head out into the street Harry moved to the side of his front porch and listed to the Mommy and Daddy comfort the Dudley.

"This tears it if we keep that bloody cat any longer he will have to be declawed," the Daddy said.

"Maybe we should neuter him as well," the Mommy said.

Harry could not believe it they wanted to leave him defenseless as well as unable to have kids through mutilating his body. Maybe he should go see Mr. Tibbs for some advice or even just leave for a couple of days letting his Humans calm down a little. Deciding that would be the best course of action Harry left his bush just as the door opens and the Daddy appears. "There you are you blasted beast come here," the Daddy said reaching down for him. With a yowl of panic Harry leapt away from the large meaty hand as it went to grab him unknowingly jumpstarting the transformed human's magic for the first time whisking him away from Little Whinging and his humans.

When the Daddy did not make another grab at him Harry looked behind him but rather than seeing the house his Humans lived in he saw a large tree. Taking a sniff Harry did not recognize any familiar scents, but at least he was away from his Humans who hopefully when he returned would no longer want to mutilate his body.

Deciding to explore the area he now found himself in Harry jumped onto a tree and began to climb up it. Once he reached the lowest branches Harry walked across a branch to see if he could spot any sign of his Human's home, but found nothing but trees as far as his eyes could see. Harry began hopping from tree branch to tree branch in a random direction seeing if he could spot one of the Human buildings or vehicles. After about thirty minutes Harry felt hungry having had no chance to eat that morning due to the Dudley. Thinking he might go hunt for a bird or something he stopped when he hears the sound of a human.

Following the noise Harry finds a small human with their arms wrapped around their legs leaning against a tree with their eyes leaking. Climbing down form the tree Harry makes a small mew sound hoping this Human had some food. Hearing his mew caused the Human to start a little before looking at him. "Kitty is you losted to? the Human said letting go of one of his legs and holding his hand out to Harry. Harry sniffs at it getting the boy's scent before he begins to nuzzle against the small hand. Harry noticed the young Human's leaking stops as he begins to pet Harry surprising the kitten when the pets are both soft and going with his fur. As this Human had treated him better than his own Harry moved closer rubbing his body against the Human's body. "Tanks Kitty," the Human said startling Harry as he gently lifted Harry into his lap and continued to pet him.

At the gentle touches of the Human Harry curled up on the boy's lap causing the boy to giggle at him which was just as kind as his touches and voice unlike those of the Dudley. "We be founding soon kitty then we go home," the boy said as he began to scratch Harry under his chin.

" _And how had no one done that before it felt wonderful_ ," Harry thought as he let out a purr wagging his tail.

"You come home with me be me kitty," the boy said in a firm manner as with the innocence of youth slipped off Harry's Magical collar and let it fall to the ground deciding the kitty would be his.

"You need name kitty," the boy said after a while.

" _I have a name, Harry_ ," Harry responded back though he knew Humans could not understand his noble language.

"I know Stawbuwst," the boy said nodding to himself at his good name for the kitty.

As selecting a name for his new kitty the young boy decided he would go look for his family rather than stay where he was. "Come Stawbuwst we go find Papa," the young blonde haired Human said picking Harry up and holding him gently to his chest as he moved away from the tree and Harry's collar. As he walked away holding onto Harry the boy began to talk about his home and family. "You like my pwace Stawbuwst wes have pwenty of woom for hiddy-seek. And lots of goodys though Mama not like me have choclets much. Papa busy but still fun games playing. Look out for Aunty Bella she meanie," the boy rambled as he carried Harry who found the Human's movement leading him to fall asleep

Harry woke up with a start as a strange sound startled him awake causing him to arch his back hair on end. "It kay Kitty just me Papa," the boy said rubbing his fur to comfort him.

"Draco you are safe," someone said right before Harry felt himself be squashed between to Humans making him yowl. "What the?" the new voice said.

"Lookie Papa Kitty find me he mine now," the boy who was evidently named Draco said.

"But he might belong to someone else son," Papa said knowing his son's habit of picking up creatures and claiming them.

"No he mine Stawbuswt finded me, and no othews lookied for him. Him be all awone justed like me we finded each othew," Draco said giving his Papa a small pout.

"Fine but you are taking care of this one if either your Mother or I have to step in we will have to take it to a shelter," Papa said.

"Tanks Papa," Draco said beaming at him "we gos home now we boths hungie," Draco said as his stomach let out a soft growl.

"Alright keep a hold on your cat," Papa said making Harry wonder why that would be needed as rather than lead the Draco away he placed a hand onto the younger Human's shoulder. Draco in turn held Harry tightly to his chest while still being gentle before Harry felt like he was sucked up by the nasty Vacume Monster.

When the feeling vanished Harry found they were not in the woods any longer but a stone room filled with strange smells and items he wanted to take a look at. The Draco did not let him down, however, but carried him to a smell of food. "My little Dragon are you okay," another new voice cried out leading to Harry once more being squashed by Humans and yowling.

"Mama you hurted Kitty," Draco said to the new Human. Harry did not miss the new Human looking at the Papa with a raised eye brow as he just shrugged.

"Alright do you and Mr. Kitty want something to eat?" the Mama asked.

"Hes name not Missor Kitty it Stawbuwst," Draco said "but yes we hungie." Both Mama and Papa let out a laugh at this as Draco was picked up and set at the special small Human seat for meals like the Dudley used. Once the Mama and Papa had Draco snapped into place to Harry's shock food appear right on his plate, but even better a small plate of actual meat bits appeared before him as well as some milk. Harry dug into the special treat finding it strange since his normal meat bits were hard and dry not soft and moist. He found he preferred this style better as he ate all that he wanted to at the moment before moving into a corner to clean himself.

As Draco ate his meal Harry decided to explore this new location filled with strange new smells and items. Harry felt his hair prick up at some places in this large house as his feline body reacted to the Manor's magic. Traveling down one corridor he found a large window sill and feeling as if he deserved a break leaped into it and settled down for a small nap.

He was woken up a little later by a mad cackle as a tall thin female Human stared down at him with madness in her eyes. "Well well what do we have here looks like that worthless nephew of mine has brought me another play thing," the Human said in a voice that made Harry's hair stand on end. As he pulled out a stick of wood Harry rolled his eyes did this mad Human female think he was a dumb dog. Suddenly she pointed the stick at him and he found himself in more pain that some of the game the Dudley "played" with him. He began to yowl and mew at the same time as the unknown pain continued and the female human cackled at him.

"Stop Aunty," Draco's voice cried as Harry felt the pain go away and himself being pulled into the young Human's chest. "Meanie Stawbuwst do notings to yous," Draco said glaring up at her.

"Oh don't be a baby Nephew it is about time you learn the joy of pain," the mad Human woman said waving her stick around with a cackle before she pointed it Draco who curled himself tighter around Harry while he quivered in fear. Suddenly a red light hit the Human causing her to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Bella I have given you plenty of leeway but aiming your wand at my son is too much I want you out of this house," the Mama said as Papa lifted Draco and Harry up and carried them away.

"Are you alright Draco?" Papa asked.

"I is fine Papa but she hurted Stawbuwst," Draco said gently stroking his new kitty's back helping Harry calm down.

"Well she won't be able to do that again," Papa said before looking at a large clock "I think it might be time for a small nap."

"I no sleepy Papa," Draco said.

"I know Draco but your Kitty might be after that so why not just lay next to him and close your eyes so that he will rest for a moment," Papa said with a smile.

"Yous mean he can sleep in mes bed?" Draco asked excitedly as his Mama and Papa had never let any of his pets sleep with him before.

"Just this once I think it will be alright," Papa said tucking Draco in as he kissed the Human's forehead and softly pet Harry's fur before leaving them to sleep.

**Six years later (Harry and Draco age 10)**

Starburst woke up as he normally did before his human stretching out his back to work out any kinks in his body from his sleep before pouncing onto Draco's chest but when that did not wake up the human he turned around letting his tail brush back and forth across his Human's face. "Alright I am up," Draco said after just a few brushes form his tail. "You know most people like to sleep in on weekends right?" Draco asked with a small scowl which was shortly replaced by his normal smile. Draco then sat up letting Starburst slide into his lap for some morning pets before they went to breakfast Starburst just gave his Human a pleasant mew as well as some licks to his hands before he left Draco's lap and curled himself around his Blonde human's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since he is only four years old Draco of course has childish speech, while thanks to the magical Collar having improved his intelligence Harry has none.


	2. A Cat can make a difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Starburst changed some lives

**Lucius's POV**

Lucius and Narcissa waited in the family dining room waiting for Draco and Starburst to give them the gifts due to the news they had learned at the Ministry yesterday. As they waited Lucius thought back on how the family had changed that day Draco had unwittingly tapped into his growing Magic to leave the Manor. Though he felt bad for thinking it his son being lost had been the best thing that had ever happened to the family for it brought Starburst into their lives.

Getting Bellatrix kicked out of the house for almost attacking Draco getting rid of the last vestiges of his old life as supporter for the Dark Lord. True he had supported Tom when the man first came onto the scene wanting to keep the old traditions as well as up hold Magicals with Creature blood in them, but the man methods left a lot to be desired. The true turning point had been the man planning to attack Lily and her husband since Narcissa had bee the Muggleborn Witch's friend at Hogwarts and had in part been resposible for Lucius meeting his future wife. This was through another of Lily's friend and Lucius' sort of protégé at school, Severus Snape, when Lily had invited Severus to take part in a Christmas Party. Severus had not wanted to go alone so had asked Lucius to go with him meeting both Lily and Narcissa, whom Lucius felt an instant attraction to. Even after Lily's marriage to James, Narcissa and her friendship remained leading to one of the only playdates for young Harry before the family had to go into hiding being with Draco. James had even talked about having Narcissa being a secondary Godmother for Harry but the Malfoys never heard another word about it.

Lucius still could not figure out how Draco and Starburst had so quickly bonded for Lucius was used to Draco brining home a strange animal and after a week getting tired of it, which had led to the family owning several owls, some stray dogs, and a couple of albino peacocks, with the random names of Butterscotch and Tardis, yet Draco seemed attached to the cat after Bella's attack of it. After Narcissa had tossed her mad sister out of the Manor, changing the Wards so she could never return, Lucius had taken Draco and the newest animal to the family to get tested at the Magical Menagerie. Lucius making sure cat was alright from the spell as well as not carrying any diseases for who knew how long it had been alone in the forest before Draco had found it. Much to his relief Starburst was a perfectly healthy kitten and according to the worker was the same age Draco was for a cat.

With Bella out of his house Lucius was also able to invite his father, and brother over along with their families, who had refused to come over with her staying in the Manor. As Draco introduced his new pet to Abraxas, Lucius' father had an allergic reaction to it and was sent to St. Mungos. This turned out to be a good thing as it was found his inoculation for Dragon Pox needed to be renewed thus saving his life a few years latter when Draco had gotten Dragon Pox.

As for Lucius reunited with his brother they had been able to put stronger wards in place at Rook's Landing thus preventing Pandora Lovegood from dying when one of her spell creations went out of control as it fizzled out rather than creating a massive explosion. Also with Draco's cousin around helped his son relax a little since both is parents had full time jobs. It had not really helped that Lucius had a hard time expressing his emotions being more logical than being led by his heart. He had been lucky to find Narcissa who had been able to see past his mask and see his true self, until both Luna and Starburst he had feared his son ending up just as cold and seemingly heartless than Lucius himself was.

Starburst did not just help their family but the lives of Draco's friends as well. At the age of six Draco had invited his friends over to the Manor for a sleep over during the event Starburst had gotten sick a little bit causing Draco to be overcome with concern. Sitting beside his sick pet he had Pansy go get his parents while having Crabbe and Goyle look through his books on Calico cats. Through this random action it lead to everyone find out that the reason the two boys were quiet, and in some peoples opinion slow, was due to the fact that Vincent Crabbe was dyslexic while Greggory Goyle needed glasses being rather nearsighted leading the both get the proper help. And while the two were still teased a little based on their large bulk for being so young, due to their families containing Troll blood within their lines, the pair began to open up more around others. It also helped that besides Draco, Starburst went to the two hulking boys for pets showing the boys to be rather caring. Pansy had also grown during the event seeing the suffering of of the small kitten had seen that beings other than herself had feelings leading her to be nicer not only to animals but also other Magicals as well.

Lucius also began to notice some strange things around Starburst all starting with despite the passage of time this "normal" Calico kitten did not seem to get any older. On a whim Lucius had taken Starburst to a different animal specialist to check the kittens age. Knowing, thanks to all the books Draco had gotten about Calico cats that since it had been a few months since they had taken Starburst in he should be now considered maybe a year older than the last test, but the worker still found the cat to be the same age as Draco. The next big event was after Lucius and Narcissa had gotten Draco his first toy wand. Which would only produce sparks if waved properly. Seeing the toy wand at first Starburst avoided Draco evidently recalling his encounter with Bella speaking to the cat's unnatural memory and intelligence.

Then came when Draco was able to produce the sparks from his wand as his wife congratulated their son Lucius had noticed Starburst waving his tail around in the same motion Draco had done to create the sparks. If Lucius had to guess, finding it hard to read a cat's expression, but he though Starburst had looked a little disappointed that his tail movement had also not created sparks. In fact for what he had been told was a pure Muggle cat, Starburst, was surprisingly calm about magic, such as when they had given Draco his broom. Thought it only floated high enough for Draco's feet to skim the grass rather than freak out like one would expect of a cat Starburst just batted at Draco's feet as he passed before jumping onto the broom for a ride.

Lucius kept a close eye on Starburst each time he or Narcissa cast a spell in the kitten's presence noticing each time the cat would mimic their wand movements with his tale and look disappointed when nothing happened. Though nothing happened after Lucius had cast a summoning charm to collect Draco's gift from the tip shelf, for the first time saying the spell verbally. The next day Lucius witnessed the cat treats float from the top shelf to where an astonished Draco had been playing with Starburst. Narcissa had been so proud of Draco for casting a spell he would not normally learned until his fourth year at Hogwarts. Only for Draco explained he had done nothing. "If not you who?" Narcissa had asked looking to Lucius who had shaken his head.

As they tried to figure out Starburst had been eating the summoned cat treats only being stopped when he let out a happy purr. When the family saw him with the treats they were Narcissa took them away physically using her skill as a Healer to detect Magical Cores to see who had last used magic on the food, to her shock the magic was neither Lucius or Draco's.

This lead them to take Starburst to the Ministry's Department of Magical Creatures where after some testing the kitten was classified as not only a Magical creature but due to his bond he had with Draco as the boy's familiar. Lucius and Narcissa had been so proud of his son for finding a familiar, something most Magicals did not achieve until they were at least thirty-five years old. To find one so young spoke how great a Wizard their son was to become as he got older.

Deciding the pair should be rewarded for the real bond Lucius had pulled some strings and had gotten Draco one of the first of the Nimbus 2000 brooms while for Starburst a new color emblazed with the Malfoy family crest as well as a familiar tail ring which would allow Starburst to share magic with Draco strengthen the Familiar bond.

**Albus' POV**

As the time for Harry to return to school got closer Albus had decided to change his plans a little by picking up Harry up a year early letting the boy get used to being a human again rather than a cat. So dressed in his Muggle attire, of deep plum suit, Albus returned to #4 Privet Drive but was shocked by what he saw. Gone was the clean cookie cutter house like its neighbors with a perfect manicured lawn. Rather the small two story house had chipped paint with an overflowing lawn and garden. Wondering if the Dursleys had moved in the intervening years Albus walked up the broken and trash strewn path to the front door and knocked.

"What do you want?" a man asked through the gap in the door revealing a scruffy faced man in a dirty beer stained shirt.

"I am looking for the old inhabits of this home Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Albus said.

"I am Vernon Dursley," the man said glaring at the Headmaster taking in his odd colored clothing.

"Ah good I am looking for a small kitten I left here maybe nine years or so around Halloween," Albus said giving the man his best grandfatherly smile.

"Kitten..." Vernon said in confusion. "Oh yeah the blasted cat it vanished six years ago. Let me guess you are one of those Wizards Petunia had told me about," Vernon said in an angry voice.

"Ah where is dear Petunia?" Albus said coving his shock to learn Harry had vanished.

"She left didn't she bout four years ago along with my son," Vernon said glaring at him. "Seems to think that I was asking too much of her to raise Dudley, take care of our house, cook, clean, and everything while I managed Grunnings."

"Do you know she went?" Albus asked.

"No," Vernon said before slamming the door in Albus' face.

Wondering what else he had missed over the last ten years since he left Harry at the place Albus went a block over to an old ally of his who had lived in the neighborhood even before the Dursley family moved in. "Albus this is a surprise come in come in shall I put the kettle on?" Arabella Figg asked welcoming him into her home.

"I am sorry Arabella this is not really a social call do you know what happened to Petunia Dursley?" Albus asked shocking the elder Squib woman.

"Ah Petunia she divorced that fat sack of crap of a husband a couple of year ago taking their son with her. I believe I overhear her saying she had had enough and did not want Dudley, that is there son by the way, to turn out like him," Arabella said puttering around her small kitchen as she made tea. "Now why would you want to know about that nasty business Albus it does not seem like something that would interest you at all?"

"Well to be honest Arabella I am more interest in a small kitten I had left with them years ago," Albus said taking a cup of tea from the woman.

"Small little Calico, it used to come over here every once and a while why what is so important about it?" Arabella asked.

"That kitten was the Animagus form of one Harry Potter," Albus said causing his companion to choke on her tea and drop her cup.

"The bloody boy who lived why would you leave him with them at all let alone as a helpless kitten," she asked with a touch or reproach in her voice.

"Well Petunia Dursley is Lily Potter's older sister so to protect Harry from the Death Eaters I placed some blood wards around the place and left him in their care," Albus stated.

"Oh Albus I wish you had let me know about that I would have kept a closer eye on the thing, but as it was it vanished a few years ago and I have not seen it since," Arabella said cleaning up her spilt tea.

"Do you know if Harry was still wearing his collar when he vanished?" Albus asked making Mrs. Figg scrunch up her face as she tried to recall the last time she had seen the small kitten.

"I believe so yes," she said after a minute.

"Good than I may be able to track him down," Albus said standing up and tipping his hat at her. "Arabella thanks for the tea one of these days I will come for a normal visit I swear."

"I will hold you to that Albus," she said but he had already Apparated away.

Returning to his office Albus began to collect items to perform a locator spell for Harry's collar, since Harry had been too young for Albus to have been able to record his magic even with the Animagus change. Once everything was in place he grabbed the Portkey that had been created which would hopefully take him right to Harry as with a jerk he found himself inside a forest. Looking both on the ground and up in the tress around his landing spot he did not spy Harry's animal form at all. After a few minutes of standing in place and listening, just in case Harry was sleeping Albus pulled out his wand and cast a summoning charm on the collar.

Out from the dirt at his feet the collar came dirty and misshapen from laying in the ground for year causing Albus' heart to plummet. "Maybe I should have kept him with me after all," he said to himself falling back into a tree to collect himself for a moment. Only to realize that the Ministry had not released any Magical Death notice for Harry Potter meaning he might be alive. Standing back up and adjusting his clothing Albus Apparated to the Ministry to check out the Department of Life and Death to see if they were just keeping Harry's death secret not wanting the people to know the Boy-Who-Lived had died.

A short time latter after going through the Potter family files Albus found to his relief Harry's Magical Birth certificate but no sign of a Death Notice. But know he had a bigger problem Harry was out there somewhere and he had no idea where to find him. He just hoped the boy was safe.

**Starburst (aka Harry) POV**

Starburst loved his new collar, don't get him wrong he had loved the last one as well, but it seems Mama and Papa had finally noticed his bond with Draco was more than just the normal cat with their pet Human. He swore sometimes just cause they could use Magic the Humans even Mama and Papa could miss something right in front of their noses. He had noticed the connection with Draco at least a year ago when he had been able to sense the boy's Magic the moment he had grabbed one of those silly stick of theirs to make sparks gifting his Human some power to help make it work though when he did it with his tail the sparks never came. Then there was the time he help guide Draco as they flew on the broom, though he could never figure out why the brooms here worked differently than they did when he was younger when he lived with the Dudley, Mommy and Daddy. It did seem it took him using Magic himself copying Papa to finally get their attention, as well as some treats for his effort to perform the spell.


	3. Hogwarts Bound Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Starburst head to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this chapter might be a little confusing since I am trying to write it as Starburst as a cat would see the world.

**Starburst POV**

After Starburst had been given his new collar and everyone finally saw his true connection with Draco more people began to show up at the House. With the newcomers joining other members of Draco's human pack as Crabbe brought along a tall pale human with short brown fur on his head. He had heard Crabbe telling everyone that the new human, Nott, was in his advance placement classes at the school he went to and was also a Magical. While Pansy had another tall human, this one with darker skin and shoulder length black fur, who she called Zabini, and was from her families pack allies saying she thought he and Draco would hit it right off.

Both new Humans, in Starburst's mind, were good additions to his Human's pack for the Zabini seemed to like all creatures just as his Human did, and Nott was more prone to just sit around looking at the books some Human's enjoyed always provided him with a warm lap to curl up in. It seems when the Human looked at the book he could also be trained to scratch and pet him as he napped.

Another newcomer was around as old as Mama and Papa who gave off the smell of ash and strange mixtures and had a nose quite like bird's beak. It seems one of big new topics after they were amazed at finding out his bond with Draco was something to do with Hogwarts, what ever that was that would happen next year. It seems Mama and Papa wanting Draco to be ready had asked for beak man to spend time with Draco and for some reason he was never allowed to join in on their fun. Always being forced to wait out side the room as they made fire and had strange scents coming from under the door. Even using his paw to get Draco's attention never seemed to work, nor calling his Human back which usually ended up with either Mama or Papa coming along to take him away from his Human. Though it did lead to some pets and scratches from them so it was not all bad he supposed.

One of the better things about Mama and Papa knowing about his real connection with Draco was that he was able to join his family when they left the house more, something that always upset him to be away from his human when Draco would leave him behind for long spots of time. Though he only found this out after the visit to the strange large house filled with people where he was tested letting them found out about his bond. He was actually able to go outside for the first time on a trip, without being forced into some bloody carried, riding on Draco's shoulders as the went to a place that smelled like the location he would get tested. He hissed at Papa thinking it was another visit to the Vet but Draco rubbed his back gently with one hand as he pointed to a large white house before them as their destination. Knowing the Vet was in a small space he began to relax knowing the house was not it.

Looking around as they entered the house he saw some strange small Humans. These were quite unlike the ones at home being a little larger both in height and girth but also their clothing. Most of the small Humans at home wore a simple sheet while these Humans had full coverings that Humans tended to use in place of fur. Papa gave him a small scratch as he placed a hand on Draco's back to lead him to talk to the new small Human thing. After a small conversation about this Hogwarts again and something called a Vault he found himself lifted from Draco's shoulders by Mama who said he would not like the trip to the vault. Mama than carried him to a row of seats and began to pet him as Papa and Draco left the room with the strange man.

As Mama pet him Starburst looked around as it had been a long while since he had seen so many Humans at a time, though he did hear them during the gatherings during one of the cold days but he was always locked out. He had a slight memory of many humans from his life before Draco, Mama and Papa but never like this. Wanting to get a better look at them all he jumped out of Mama's lap and onto the back of her seat and stared around at the Humans both normal and smaller seeing that they were all in such a rush. The Humans really needed to learn to relax like him, so he showed them this by grooming his fur for them all to see, not that any one gave him a second glance. After a while he gave it up as a bad job as he hopped into Mama's lap and curled up for a small nap until Draco returned.

Starburst sense Draco coming before he saw his Human and knew something strange had happened for the boy's fur was messed up something that he knew his Human hated but for some reason seemed okay with at the moment. Jumping off of Mama's lap he made his way over to his human and took his natural place on Draco's shoulders helping to tame the Human's blonde fur. Draco let out a laugh as he ran his fingers through the fur and making it lay flat as they left the large house.

It seems that their trip was not yet done for they went to the smaller houses alongside the path and picked up various items handing over shinnies. He could not figure out why they would give away shinnies and at one moment tried to stop Draco from handing one over only for his Human to laugh at him before distracting him with some chin scratches. He did get a treat during one trip into the strange houses as he saw the process of getting the coverings that the humans wore and in his opinion the only real place that deserved the shinnies they were given. In fact he tried to give them even more but was distracted again by chin scratches.

The strangest of the houses they visited was filled with their stick things which he knew Casey and Bemont, those dumb dogs that hung around the gardens would love to see. Once more he was taken from Draco's shoulders as his Human was given sticks but no matter what he did no sparks came out this time. Wiggling out of Papa's grip he showed his support for Draco by rubbing against his hind legs letting out a comforting purr. Draco gave him a smile bending down to pet him, and as soon as the Human touched his head sparks shot out of his wand. The person in the House asked about the connection between him and Draco leading Papa to say they were Familiars

The man rubbed one of his upper legs through some fur on his chin in thought for a moment before he said something about making a wand for Draco but needing some hair. He really did not understand what the man was talking about nor why the Human to pull out some of his tail fur. Arching his back and hissing at the Human not only for the pain but also not even a thank you, Starburst only calmed down when Draco picked him up and held him in the crock of an upper leg before he began to pet him. The petting did not last long as the strange Human had Draco close his eyes and pick up a bit of wood. Tilting his head in confusion Starburst watched as Draco did as he was told picking up a bit of wood before handing it to the old male. The stranger crated a bubble around himself as he fiddled with the wood and Starburst own fur before the thing burst and he handed a stick to Draco.

As soon as his Human touched the stick Starburst felt the growing Magic of the thing which was more powerful than any other time Draco had used a stick at home. Waving it around Draco smiled as rather than sparks, like normal, a stream of water shot out. Mama and Papa applauded as Starburst showed his approval by rubbing his face into Draco's upper leg where he laid. Once more shinnies were handed over before they left the House and headed to a place to eat.

Once more getting a rare treat of scraps off Draco's plate Starburst nose twitched as he caught a familiar scent. Looking up he spotted the Zabini human at a near by table and mewed at Draco to point him out. Draco smile seeing the other Human placing down the food collectors before picking him up and carrying him over to the member of his pack.

Greeting the member of his pack as well as Zabini's parent Draco sat down next to the other boy. With a smile Zabini pulled out a small window box containing something that reminded Starburst of a hose from his old life. That is until the hose moved lifting a portion of its body up and hissing at him, " **Well well what a nice treat my new Master has for me**."

" _How can I understand you hose_?" Starburst asked seeming to surprise the living hose.

" _A non-Human Speaker how strange_ ," the hose said to itself in a hiss.

" _What do you mean hose_?" Starburst stated.

" _You are a speaker which mean you can understand the utterly perfect language of snakes_ ," hose said.

" _I don't know what a snake is hose but the only truly perfect language is that of the noble feline such as myelf_ ," he shot back.

" _I am a snake and if your assumption was true you would not have changed tongues to speak with me but I would with you proving my langue is superior_ ," snake said.

" _What ever we can at least both agree that our languages are better then the Human one_ ,' Starburst said.

" _I will agree to that little treat_ ," Snake said " _though as I Speaker I guess I should not eat you_."

" _Just try it and get a taste of my claws_ ," Starburst said waving a paw with his claws out at the snake.

Unbeknownst to either creature their interaction was being watched by their Humans who thinking they were not getting along said goodbye to each other as Draco carried Starburst back to his table.

**Draco's POV**

It was finally the day he was going to Hogwarts to learn how to control his Magic. True having Starburst helped focus his powers but to be taught was a different thing all together. Plus he would be able to spend more than just a few hours with his friends as they were at the castle. He rather hoped they were all in the same House together when they got their but he vowed if they weren't he was not going to let any sort of rivalry break them all up. Since both his parents were seeing him off and they were Apparating right to the Platform he put on his school robes right away before letting Starburst take his normal spot laying across his shoulder before he joined his parents to leave.

His Papa helped him move his trunk into a free cabin before he tearfully hugged both his parents goodbye making them promise to keep looking after all his animals while he was gone as well as writing to him at least once a week. They promised him to do both as they left the cabin giving him just enough time to gain control of his emotions again before someone other than one of his friends saw him. He did not wait long for Theo and Crabbe to come in discussing some book or other that they were reading. Draco was rather happy that they had found out Crabbe had been dyslexic for since then it had been revealed that the hulking boy was actually quite smart after they had worked around his condition.

The pair had barely sat down when Pansy and a annoyed Blaise enter the compartment followed by Goyle. "What's up Blaise?" Draco asked as Starburst left his shoulders to curl up in Goyle's lap.

"The did not let me bring my snake," Blaise said crossing his arms and pouting a little.

"Well duh," Goyle said scratching Starburst and making Draco's familiar purr in delight "the letter said first years are only allowed a cat, rat, owl, or a frog."

"I know but I just got him what if he forgets about me?" Blaise asked making Draco give him an understanding look having to leave most of his animals behind as well.

"Well than you should have got a different animal than as a pet," Pansy teased giving him a playful smack.

"But he was so cute and I never had a snake before," the tall black boy said with a hint of a whine.

Deciding to change the subject Draco asked, "Aren't you guys excited not only are we going to Hogwarts but Harry "The-Boy-Who-Lived" Potter is starting this year."

"Oh yeah he does I wonder where he has been hiding all this time," Goyle said petting Starburst who was almost asleep in his lap.

"Well I have a feeling that is what many people are wondering and will be the first thing they ask of him. Well maybe the second the first being how he stopped Voldy," Pansy said.

The group of friend began to speculate what Harry Potter would be like when they meet him until a Witch pushing a food trolley showed up wherein they purchased some snacks someone over indulging now that their parents could not tell them "No." Even after eating all they could, without getting sick, they found they had a surpluses of snacks. As they were dividing the pile among themselves the door to their compartment banged open making Starburst, who had been napping wake up with a hiss at the intruder.

"Your not Harry either," the visitor said sounding disappointed.

"No we are not um Weasley I assume would you like some snacks?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am a Weasley, Ron Weasley no need to ask who you are blonde hair and too much money you are a Malfoy. What find the Witch could not give you change so had to over buy," Ron said with a sneer making Starburst fur to rise as he hissed at the red head.

"No I just," Draco said at a lost for word.

"Well shove off Malfoy I do not need your charity you Death Eater spawn," Ron said making everyone glare at him.

"That is enough," Crabbe said standing up and as gently as he could pushed the red head from their compartment. "You trespassed on our socializing and he was being a nice host but some plebeians just don't get it so I ask you to vacate this location."

"Are you okay Draco," Pansy asked seeing the shocked look on her friend's face.

"Why would people think that the Death Eaters are around my Aunt and her friends were the last of them and they were all rounded up years ago," Draco said bring his knees to his chest and hugging them as Starburst came over to rub gently against his legs.

"Well some have problems letting stuff like that go," Pansy said throwing an arm around his shoulders to help comfort him. As his friends and Starburst helped calm him down the compartment door opened again as a Witch about their age stuck her head into the room.

"Has any of you seen a toad a boy called never lost one?' she asked.

"I am sorry to say we have not does he need any more help finding it?" Blaise asked who just like Draco did not like to see any animal in trouble.

"Sure," the girl said before shouting to someone outside "Neville I found some more students willing to help. Oh by the way my name is Hermione Granger." The group of friends all introduced themselves as the lost toad's owner came to the door thanking them all.

"Don't worry about it. It should be easy Starburst could find it for us," Draco said as he held up his familiar to get the boy's scent. "Now find the toad Starburst," he said placing the still small kitten to the floor of the cabin.

"How is it going to find a toad it is a cat not a blood hound?" Hermione asked as the Starburst ran from the cabin on the scent of the missing toad.

"While it may be true Starburst in my familiar so it is more than a normal Calico and not just for being a rare male that is not sterile* he can preform magic as well," Draco said as he lead Neville, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy after his cat.

Starburst lead them into a luggage car where he began to walk back and forth before a pile of luggage before using his tail to perform a Summoning Charm causing a brown toad to come flying out and into Draco's hands. "Oh he is a beaut," Draco said running a finger gently down the toad's back before handing him back to Neville. "In what manor are you transporting him?" he asked.

"I was just holding him as Gran did not want to waste money on a terrarium for him. I must have fallen asleep for he escape," Neville said with a slight blush.

"Now that will not do at all. Come follow me I think I might have a spare terrarium in my trunk," Draco said leading them back to his cabin.

"Why do you have a spare terrarium?" Hermione asked.

"Just in case I find an animal in need that could use it while I tended to it," Draco said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You'll get used to it, Blaise is just the same," Pansy said as she playfully smack the dark skin Magical who had picked up Starburst for the trip back. Hermione jus shook her head as she watched the blonde boy pull a full sized terrarium out of his trunk handing it to Neville who would not stop thanking him. The pair was offered to join their cabin as well as take some of their extra snacks as Draco, Blaise and Neville put Trevor into the terrarium.

Both had agreed for Hermione, until that Neville had come to her cabin looking for help had been sitting alone, while Neville was just shocked at the behavior of this group of Magicals that his Gran had warned him were the next generation of Death Eaters due to their parents. But so far this group had been nicer than the boy he had been sitting with who had evidently seen Trevor escape but made no move to keep the toad in their cabin. Agreeing to join them Neville left Trevor as he went to get his trunk unaware that Goyle had followed him to help move it just in case. Getting to his old cabin he saw Ron blanch a little as Goyle came in behind him making his presence know to Neville for the first time. Without even saying goodbye Neville and Goyle worked together to get the trunk down and take it back to the others. Leading to a very fun last hour of the train trip to Hogwarts.

When the group was to travel across the Dark Lake in a fleet of boats Draco was joined by Pansy, Blaise and Neville while Theo, Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione took the boat right next to them. Arriving at the school the first years were brought inside by the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall who took them to a side hall to wait for a moment before they were brought into the main dining hall. Draco's heart fell as he saw his guess had been right at his friends not ending up in the same house as Crabbe was sent to Ravenclaw, Goyle to Slytherin, the new girl Hermione to Gyrffindor as was Neville. When it was his time to done the Sorting Hat he passed Starburst to Blaise and marched up for his House selection. The Hat barely touched his head before it called out " **Huffelpuff** " making him glad his Papa had told him that they would not care which house he had been sorted into as long as he was happy. Collecting Starburst he headed to his new house table where he was joined a few minutes later by Pansy.

When it got to Harry Potter's name the Headmaster actually stood up and said that the Boy-Who-Lived would be joining them latter in the year before he quickly sat back down. Draco had looked over to Professor Snape who seemed to have a mystified look that matched most of the students as the sorting continued. Thankfully that bully Ron ended up in Gyrffindor making him hope that Hermione and Neville would be okay with him as a classmate, before the sorting ended with Blaise joining Huffelpuff as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * as someone left me information about male Calico due to Starburst being a changed human of course he does not represent the normal male cat of the breed.


	4. Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts Staff wants to know where Harry is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AiraSilver whose comment lead to this chapter.

After the Opening feast as well as three of the Heads of House gave a run down of the Hogwarts rules in general and House specific rules in particular it was time for the normal start of term staff meeting. As soon as the meeting started Severus turned to Albus and asked the question on everyone's mind if not in the same words, "Where the bloody hell is Potter did he not like the idea of giving up his life as a prince to come to school on time?" Most of the staff flinched the Potion Master's words knowing that his anger was aimed more to the the missing boy's father than the child themselves.

"I lost him," Albus said showing an uncharacteristic shame with his answer.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Poppy and Filius asked in utter shock.

"Please tell me you did not go through with leaving Harry with Petunia and they killed the boy," Minerva said her face going deathly pale.

"You wanted to leave him with Tuna Fish," Severus said in shock unable to stop himself from using the old childhood nickname for Lily's sister.

"Now Severus she was his only family," Albus said giving his almost normal gentle smile.

"Yes but he also had Godparents in our world that would have taken him in," Severus said slamming his hands down on the table.  
"Well Lady Longbottom ended up in the Janus Thickey Ward due to her and her husband being attacked by Death Eaters, and Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for thirteen years for accidently killing all those Muggles while bringing in Pettigrew. There really was no one left," Albus said sadly.

"What about the other three chosen?" Severus asked.

"Other three what other three?" Albus asked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes Lily and Potter had more than the normal number of Godparents after they were informed Voldy was after them," Severus explained. "They had performed the ceremony on Narcissa, Remus, and myself on the day before they had gone into hiding."

"Oh I really wished I had know that," Albus said running his fingers through his hair.

"So what did you actually do with Harry for his protection?" Pomona asked getting them all back on topic.

"Well worried that Tom's followers taking revenge on Harry after the man's death I decided to add some more protection than just the blood wards I had Severus make me an Animagus Potion," Albus began.

"Oh Albus you didn't," Poppy said horrified. "Please tell me for the love of Merlin you did not give a one year old baby who had just been cursed an Animagus Potions."

"That was who the potion was for," Severus growled "if I had know that was your plan I would never have brewed it for you." The Potions Master was also angry at himself blaming his not asking who the Potion had been for due to his mourning of his old friend.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Albus said blushing a little.

"What form did he take?" Severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose fighting off a massive headache.

"When I last saw him he was in the form of a small calico kitten with black and orange spots as well as a black stripe on his forehead where he had been hit by Tom's curse," Albus said.

"Oh so all we have to do is find a run away kitten and transform him back into a human and bring him up to normal human intelligence all before the end of the year," Douglas Ken, the D.A.D.A. Professor said with his normal dry sarcasm.

"Yes should not be too hard," Severus added.

"Well I had placed a Magical collar on it which allowed him remain in cat form without changing to his body as well as making sure Harry would have the normal growth of his intelligence," Albus said.

"Based on who exactly?" Filius asked.

"On the spur of the moment I took the learning abilities of young Messer Percy Weasley as I had been visiting the family when I first came up with the idea of transforming Harry into a cat for his protection," Albus explained.

"Well if that took we will just need to find Harry and get his used to being human again without having to worry about his intelligence," Filius said as the head of House for the young Prefect. "You said a Magic collar were you not able to track it?"

"It was one of the first things I did after finding out he was not at Petunia's house, but when I found the collar it had been buried in a forest," Albus said seeing the horrified looks of the others added "quickly followed by a visit to the Ministry to see if he had died but there was no Death Certificate on file."

"Do you still have the collar?" Filius asked.

"Yes but I was unable to use it to put a trace on Harry as it seems that it had not been worn for a couple of years now," Albus said using a Summoning charm to bring the collar to the table..

"Where was the collar located when you found it?" Minerva asked.

"I found it in a clearing within Kielder Forest quite far from Petunia's place in Surry. When I talked to Petunia's now ex-husband, Vernon, he stated Harry had just vanished one day and had not just run off while the family was on vacation, so I assume that something had happened making Harry use Wild Magic to Apparate to the forest. As you can all see the collar is still intact so I can only assume somehow took the collar off of him," Albus said as Flitwick used his want to make the collar levitate before he so he could take a closer look at it with out touching it.

"Hm buried for about four and a half years, some claw marks and two faint traces of Magical signatures," Filius said looking at it with his Mage Sight.

"Two traces?" Albus said perking up "assuming one was Harry's if we can find the other trace we might find out where he is located." Albus sent a hopeful look at both Severus and Filius.

"Fine I shall brew a Locator Potion which shall be ready by the time Filius can two traces," Severus said. With that all decided the groups discussion turned to normal start of term issues such as the first year physicals, and scheduling the Quidditch Pitch for the each Houses try-outs.

Within the Huffelpuff first year male dorms Starburst was exploring this new location as Draco, Blaise, and three other humans chatted as they changed their outer layers. There was a lot of new scents in the room with the three strange humans but at least he and his human still had Blaise with them. Draco was a little behind the other humans, however, in climbing into the sleep nest due to the fact that he had first placed Starburst bathroom in a corner telling the others that he would use self-cleaning and odor canceling spells on it. He wanted to explore more but as the humans began to shut the lights down Draco called him over. Starburst rolled his eyes but knew Draco found it hard to sleep without him so he bounded onto the bed and curled himself up next to his human giving him a goodnight lick just as Mama and Papa used to do to Draco.


	5. Catch that Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starburst at Hogwarts and meets the Alpha Cat of the place

The next morning Pomona Sprout started hand out the schedules for the students in her house she saw that three of her new Badgers were sitting at the edge of the table away from the others in their year. Seeing them apart from the others she began to worry that they were getting bullied due to their families and how after all this time some saw them as being from Death Eater lines. Putting on her best smile she walked over to the trio seeing the secondary Heir Parkinson leave her seat and moved to the end of the table and crouch down to deal with something under the table. Rushing forward in case there was a problem she stop when she saw the girl begin to pet a small form hidden in shadows under the table. It was than that she recalled that they had been notified that there was a student who had achieved a familiar bond was starting this year. Breathing a sigh of relief that no bullying was being done in her house and the three were only sitting at at the edge of the table so that they could take care of one of their familiars since it would be allowed to go to classes with them. "Hello you three here are your time tables," Professor Sprout said handing them over to the three.

"Thank you Professor," Draco said reaching under the table for a moment before the familiar begins climb up his robes. Pomona gasped as she saw the small calico Kitten with the same markings that Albus had informed them last night.

"So that is your familiar young Heir Malfoy may I see him for a moment?" she asked reaching forward.

As the hand came towards his familiar Draco felt Starburst body tense up before the cat leaped from his shoulders and began to run towards the exit of the hall. Seeing his Head of House pull out his wand and aim it at Starburst. "Wait Professor stop," Draco said.

"Don't worry Heir Malfoy it is just a Summoning Charm," she said with a pleasant smile.

"But Professor," Draco said just as the Herbology Professor cast the spell. Just before the spell landed Starburst tailed waved as he cast a shield charm causing the Summoning charm to be reflected back at her making her wand fly out of her hands. "I tried to tell you Professor," Draco said blushing a little a some of the students began to snicker at the Professor getting her wand taken by his familiar. "When Starburst was classified as my Familiar my parents found that he could cast a shield charm when they tried to Summon him such as taking him to the vet or have a bath."

"Very well Heir Malfoy than how did you and your parents get him to come back?" Professor Sprout asked wordlessly summing her wand back to her hand.

"He usually comes back on his own, why?" Draco asked.

"Heir Zabini, Ms. Parkinson please head to class I need to take Heir Malfoy to meet with the Headmaster," Sprout said placing a hand on the blonde first years shoulder and leading him away.

**Starburst POV**

Starburst was finding this new place rather fun filled with new smells and all these strange humans and even more different types of food such as the ones Pansy had given him that morning. When Draco reached under the table he climbed up his human's sleeve to curl around the boy's neck so he could have a better view. Hearing a voice of an adult, that was neither Mama or Papa, Starburst turned to look at her and got the little spark of warning that would normally happened when he was about to be taken to the vet or get dunked*. Before he could be grabbed Starburst gathered himself and launched himself away running out of the room. Halfway to the large door out of the room he felt another warning as he cast a spell he had seen Papa use in a "practice duel" he had with Mama to keep themselves sharp. Once again with the spell cast protecting him the human got mad enough to throw her stick at him making him run away even faster only stopping after he left the room. Peeking back he saw the adult human leading Draco away.

Seeing his Human being lead away but not wanting to go to the vet or get dunked into the water he ran for it. The newness of this place now worked against him for how could he find Mama and Papa if he could not find them. After running for a few minutes and not getting a single trace of either of their scents Starburst decided to try looking for members of Draco's Pack, but even their scents were hard to find with all the other Humans in the place.

"What is the hurry Young One?" a voice asked stopping Starburst in his tracks.

"Hello Elder One," Starburst said turning to see a dusty older female cat who he knew was the Alpha feline of this place.

"You can call me Mrs. Norris," the Alpha cat said.

"Hello Mrs. Norris my Human calls me Starburst," he said.

"Very well young Starburst so why are you rushing all about today?" Mrs. Norris.

"Running away from a dunking or vet visit," Starburst.

"Checks out," Mrs. Norris said nodding her head.

"Also they took my human," he stated.  
"Oh he will just be in class," the female Alpha said "if not he would be in trouble"

"Oh like when he went to the room with the strange scents," Starburst said.

"Yes so just have fun and explore the place young one and if you ever need help look to either my human who has the name of Filch or the tallest human. He may has the scent of a dumb dog but he also carries many treats," Mrs. Norris said as she lead him around the place showing him some of the best places where the sunbeams came in for the best naps.

**Draco's POV**

Draco could not believe he had been sent to the Headmaster's office on his first day class, his parents were going to be so pissed. "There is no reason to look worried young Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster said giving him an encouraging smile. "I just wanted to ask you about your familiar."

"What about him sir?" Draco asked.

"Well it is rather strange for one so young to find an actual Magical Familiar I just was wondering about how you meet him?" the man asked.

"Um it was a while ago when I was only four so I don't quite remember it all, but at the time my Aunt Bella was living with us and she wanted me to learn how to handle pain which caused me, according to my parents, to tap into my Magic and Apparate away from home. My dad told me that when he found me I had Starburst with me," Draco said.

"And where did he find you and Starburst?" Albus asked leaning in.

"I think he said some forest somewhere," Draco said with a shrug seeing the Headmaster's eyes light up in hope.

**Starburst's POV**

After leaving Mrs. Norris, Starburst had explored himself for a bit before he had found one of the sunbeam spots the Alpha had mentioned and curled up for a quick nap on a windowsill. Only waking up again when the scent of one of his Human's pack reached his nose. Uncurling his body he let out a yawn before he went after the scent finding it lead to a door that was open just a crack. Wiggling into the room he looks around for the familiar looking humans and was a little startled to see a tiny Human sitting on a bunch books rather than reading them. It took him a moment before he found the Humans he was looking for as he jumped onto the toad boy's lap making him jump.

"Is there a problem Heir Longbottom?" the tiny Human asked.

"Um no sir," the toad boy said scratching Starburst's ears under the table.

"Very well as this is our first class together we will just be creating multi-colored sparks today. Now unlike most spells you will learn until at least your sixth year the creation of sparks using your wand is cast without a word. All you have to do is think of sparks coming from your wand and just let the magic flow out of you," the tiny human said taking out his stick and waving it around producing a small burst of sparks. As usual when he saw one of the Humans wave their stick around he could not help but imitate them with his tail. "Very good Heir Longbottom 10 points," the tiny Human said seeing a shower of white sparks coming from the toad boy.

"Um it was not me, Professor," the boy said.

"Than who was able to produce those sparks?" the tiny Human asked looking at the Humans on either side of the toad boy.

"I think it was well Draco's cat, Starburst" Hermione said from the next seat over.

"His cat?"

"Um yes sir. Draco said Starburst is also his familiar and we have already seen it do magic before," the boy stated.

"Indeed how delightful," the tiny human said as Starburst was lifted from the Human's lap and placed on the desk.

Seeing the small Calico kitten and its markings Flitwick toppled off his stack of books calling out, "Keep hold of that cat." But it was too late for at the noise produced from his fall had the cat leaping away from Neville and Hermione. Getting to his feet and straightening his robes with his wand Flitwick surprised the class of Gryffindors as he called out, "Catch that cat." There was a mad scramble as the confused students tried to obey but the Calico Kitten was easily able avoid all attempts to grab it and after seeing what happened to Professor Sprout that morning Flitwick thought it best not to use his wand on the Familiar.

After nearly ten minutes Starburst was finally cornered as Ron Weasley went to grab it by the back of his neck only to get one hell of a scratch making him kick out at the kitten. Thankfully the kick barely connected but it was enough to send Starburst into the wall knocking him out a little. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of dentition Mr. Weasley," Flitwick said shaking his head as his classmates looked on in shock at the red headed boy.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"Well for one even if Starburst had scratched you it was only defending itself so the kick was really uncalled for, but also the attacking of a classmate's pet/familiar," Flitwick said gently picked up the small Kitten dismissing the class as he began to head to the Infirmary. "Can I help you both with something?" he asked after he noticed he was being followed.

"We just want to make sure Starburst is alright," Hermione said as Neville nodded.

"Very well you may come along," the small Charms Master said as he both hoped that this was the transformed Harry while at the same time not wanting it to be the boy due to the kick. "Though if one of you were try to find either Heir Malfoy or Professor Sprout it would save us some time in the end."

"I'll go sir," Neville said.

"Very good Heir Longbottom you can have those ten points back again," Flitwick said with a smile as the boy rushed off.

"Hello Filius what can I do for you?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the diminutive Charms Master entered he domain.

"I have a patient for you Poppy," Flitwick said gently patting the cat in his arms.

"Very well young lady if you would just hope up on one of the bed so I can take a look at you," Madam Pomfrey said smiling at Hermione as she pulled out her wand.

"Actually it is for this little guy as we were trying to catch him one student accidently kicked him into a wall," Flitwick said making the Matron raise an eyebrow at him.

"I know I am closer to your class that he is but I think Silvanus* is better suited for healing the poor dear than I am," Madam Pomfrey said as she bent over so she could gently rub the kitten's back.

"Take a closer look Poppy and I think you will see why I brought him to you," Flitwick said making Hermione wonder what that would change. Rolling her eyes the Matron did as she was asked taking another look at the kitten with its orange and black splotches as well as a black stipe on his......

"Place him on a bed I will contact the Headmaster," Pomfrey said rushing into her office to Floo Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *given a bath (not animal cruelty)  
> *2the first name of Professor Kettleburn according to the Harry Potter Wiki.


	6. Human Cat-astrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be human again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though Harry gets changed back he will still refer to himself as Starburst for he still sees himself that way.

Draco did not feel like his time at Hogwarts was not going well, with Starburst taking his Head of Houses' Wand, than that awkward meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, and now being called to the Hospital Wing due to someone getting hurt. He had feared it to be Hermione, since it had been Neville who had come to collect him, but he was shocked to find Starburst curled up on one of the beds. "What's wrong with Starburst?" Draco said looking confused as why his familiar was being seen by the school's Medi-Witch rather than a vet, but he guess with all the animals students brought she might also double as a vet a well.

"It seems that your familiar had wondered into my class earlier," a small balding man said who Draco guessed was the Charms Professor and head of Ravenclaw House from his Godfather's description of the man. "During class a small disruption happened and we started to chase your familiar. One of your classmates cornered him but as he made to grab him Starburst scratched him causing the student to kick out sending him into a wall."

"Was the student punished?" Draco asked filled with worry for his familiar.

"They were yes," Flitwick said sending an understanding smile to the blonde Huffelpuff who had moved over to gently run his hand over the cat's back.

"Wait why were you chasing Starburst in the first place?" Draco asked.

"Well you see," Flitwick said not sure how to bring up the fact that the boy's familiar could be the missing Harry Potter in Animagus form.

"I can explain that Heir Malfoy," Albus said strolling into the wing.

"Well?" Draco asked when the Headmaster said nothing as he walked over to stand on the other side of the bed Starburst was curled up and looking down on at him.

"I just wanted to make sure of something," Albus said. "Has he been heal Poppy?"

"As much as I could Albus,' the Matron said,

"Heir Malfoy I am sure you and young Miss Granger and Heir Longbottom are all wondering about the missing Harry Potter," the Headmaster said looking at the three first years.

"Sure but what does it have to do with Starburst?" Draco asked again starting to get annoyed.

"It all has to do with my mistake, after Voldemort had been defeated to safe guard Harry I unlocked his Animagus form," Albus said

"And you think Starburst is Harry Potter?" Neville asked seeing Draco had been stunned into silence.

"I was the only one there when I gave Harry the potion that changed his form and made sure to remember all his markings. Your Starburst has the same exact markings young Heir Malfoy," Albus said summoning a chair for the first year boy and helping him into it. "Don't worry if Starburst is not Harry the spell will do nothing but if he is he will revert back into human form. Will you allow me to use the spell on Starburst?" Albus asked turning to look Draco in his eyes.

"Are you sure it will not hurt him?" Draco asked in a small voice rubbing his familiar's back.

"You have my word Heir Malfoy," Albus said before pulling out his wand. " _I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore promise on my Magic that the spell I am about to cast is not to harm Starburst Malfoy who has the possibility of being Harry James Potter_." A golden aura surrounded the man as his vow was accepted by Lady Magic herself.

"Very well," Draco said taking a step back from the bed as the Headmaster turned his wand on the small calico kitten lying on the hospital bed.

The Headmaster muttered a spell that none of the three First Years present understood watching as a bright yellow aura surrounded the curled up feline. The cat suddenly uncurled itself as its body began to shift forms becoming larger with its fur turning into normal body hair on the small boy. Hermione blushed and turned away from the boy as due to him having been changed into cat form as a baby he was not basically nude. To protect the boy's modesty Albus Magiced some spare Hogwarts robes on to his form.

Draco's mouth fell open and his eyes slightly bugled at seeing his cat transform into the dark haired male with messy hair and an faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead. As he let out a gasp of shock the boy on the bed started to wake up. Draco almost laughed at seeing all the normal movements of Starburst coming out of a nap in the strange boy as he stretched his back to work out any kinks he had developed during his sleep before bringing his right hand up to rub it against his face. But as the hand touched his face the boy's eyes snapped opened and looked at his appendage. "What?" the boy asked in a slight high pitched voice.

"Calm down Harry it will be alright," the Headmaster said trying to sooth the boy making him realize he was not alone in the room.

"Draco," the boy said locking eyes on the the blonde making Draco gulp in fear as the transformed human made to leap at him. "What wrong with me?" the boy asked rather than leaping to the other's lap.

"You your human," Draco said still somewhat shocked by the development,

"Don't wanna be Human make them return me to normal," Starburst said sitting in a crouch on the bed with his hands beside his bare feet.

"My boy you are normal your cat form was the change," Albus said placating.

"NO I AM CAT, I STARBURST!" Starburst shouted raising his right hand as if to use it to scratch at the White furred human. "Ask Mama and Papa they know I cat. Draco get Mama and Papa," Starburst pleaded feeling defenseless with out his claws.

"Now Harry," the white fur said taking a step forward.

"NO AM STARBURST," Starburst said again as a last resort waves his hands in a way he recalled Mama and Papa did while using the sticks to create a bubble around themselves.

There was a gasp as the transformed boy used wandless magic to create a protective shield around himself as he backed further into the bed so he was pressed against the wall. Not wanting to upset him more than he already was Albus made no move use his wand to remove the shield and tried to reason with the boy. "Now calm down Starburst," he said and saw that he was able to get through a little better with that name. "Everything will be alright you just need time to adjust to your real form."

"NO I AM CAT NOT HUMAN!" Starburst said again before turning his eyes towards Draco and giving him a pleading look. "Tell him Draco I am cat you are my human familiar."

"Well I," Draco said not sure what to do as he still cared for the the other but how can an eleven year old hope to cope in such a situation.

"Please Draco,' Starburst pleaded with his human never knowing his blonde furred friend to be so hesitant before. "They got to you this is trap like with the Bella," Starburst said reaching a conclusion.

"No Starburst don't," Draco said as through the familiar bond felt the transformed boy tap into his powerful stores of magic before he sent it blasting outward through his shield. Having no time to prepare the three elder humans were blasted backwards while Draco and the humans of his pack were left alone. Knowing Draco and his pack might need help Starburst ran for it feeling a little awkward in this form as he rushed from the room using his upper paws and lower paws, though he knew that a real human only used their upper paws to travel with.

Reaching the door out of the room his magic blasted it open as he looked back over his shoulder at Draco and two members of his pack. "Worry not Draco I find help," he said before rushing away from the room leaving the three stunned First Years to slowly move to check on the Headmaster, Charms Professor, and School Matron.

Not sure who to trust Starburst ran through the halls startling many students and staff as he rushed past them on his hands and knees. Finding a familiar scent in the air Starburst changed course before skidding to a stop before a startled Mrs. Norris. "Elder One I need your help," Starburst said easily slipping back into feline speech despite his human form.

"Who are you student?" the Hogwarts' Alpha cat asked giving him a weary look.

"I am Starburst Elder One. Old White Fur change me into a human," Starburst explained sitting on his haunches before the other cat.

"Why?' Mrs. Norris asked taking in his scent and seeing it was the kitten she had meet earlier that morning.

"I don't know Elder One I just want to be myself again," Starburst said almost in a yowl.

"I wish I could help young Starburst," she said making his face fall.

"You there boy what are you doing to my cat?" a voice called out making Starburst jump seeing a tall greasy haired human scowling down at him.

"I do nothing with Elder One but ask advice. I take you are her human the Filch?" Starburst asked.

"You can lie all you want boy but it will not prevent me from giving you a detention," the man said his scowling growing darker as he reached for Starburst. Not wanting to be grabbed and forced back to the White Fur before he found help for his Human Starburst rushed away again easily dodging the man's hand. "Get Back Here Boy," the man called after him but the boy was already gone.

The Alpha cat could not help him and he had already tired and failed to find the Mama and Papa here earlier he did not know who else to turn to leaving him to just rush through the halls of the large house. Doing his best to avoid the humans that were all over the place here. As he rounded one corner he ran right into another form causing both him and the human to fall back wards. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Ron Weasley asked being in a bitter mode for getting not only scratched by Malfoy's cat but also gaining detentions for it.

"YOU!" Starburst growled recognizing the boy who had been mean to his human and had kicked him earlier.

"You should apologize for knocking me down," Ron said as his anger got the best of him grabbing for his wand.

'You caused all this," Starburst said lifting his right upper paw to attack."

"Caused what you ran into me and what the fuck are you doing crawling around the place in the first place. Were you raised in a barn?" Ron asked with a slight laugh

"I raised with Mama and Papa you bad one," Starburst said as he made slashing motion with his right hand tapping into his magic as it cased claw like strokes to rip into Ron's robes.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked turning pale at the casual display of wandless magic.

"You caused me change from cat," Starburst said again making another slash further rending the red head's robes who gulped in fear and made a break for it. This was a mistake for as he ran he started Starburst hunting instincts leading to the transformed male to chasing after him.

Hearing the sounds of the the strange boy's hands and feet as they struck the stone floor behind him Ron let out a shriek and picked up the pace quite surprised the strange boy could move so fast in such a way. Running through the halls Ron called for help but was only laughed at as the upper years thought that he was having issues dealing with someone he had pranked, like the twins had during their first year. Due to his unfamiliarity with the school Ron made a mistake at one point leading him to run down a passage that ended in a solid brick wall. Turning around Ron could only gulp seeing the strange boy move forward on his hands and knees a smirk on his face. "I stop you and save my Human," the boy said as Ron pushed himself further into the wall at his back his finger working into the groves between the bricks hoping against hope that the wall was some sort of secret passage way. The boy was almost on him as a voice called out "STOP."

Both Starburst and the red furred boy looked at the open passage behind him and saw the White Fur. The young human breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him while Starburst arched his back in anger at the elder human. "Change me back," Starburst ordered swiping his clawless upper right paw at the man and expecting the same thing that had happened to the Human Mouse boy to take place. Yet nothing happened to the older human's coverings at all.

"I am sure once you get used to your natural form you will wish to remain," the White Fur said.

"My Natural form Cat," Starburst said a hint of worry in his voice since his clawless strike did not seem to effect the human.

"No my boy you were born human," the White Fur said crouching down so as to be eye level with him and letting the fur dangling off his face coil onto the floor before him.

"No can't be true I cat," Starburst said.

"I am sorry but I am the one that turned you into a cat, I did not see something like this happening," the White Fur said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"But I always been cat," Starburst said.

"Let me ask you this if you are a cat why have you not aged like one?" the White Fur asked gently.

"Cause Draco is my familiar so we same age always," Starburst said with conviction.

"It does not work like that at least not with a non-magical creature," the White Fur said.

"I no believe you," he said before turning to hiss at the red fur who had tried to use the elder Human's distraction to escape.

"Will you allow me to prove it to you?" the White Fur asked.

"You have um three time spots," Starburst said recalling Mama and Papa giving Draco time warnings to do something but not really understanding time.

"I thank you for that," the human said straightening up "would you like to come with me to see the proof or have it brought here?"

"I stay," Starburst said sitting back on his haunches.

"Very well I shall return in the meantime please do not hurt Messer Weasley there," White Fur said as he began to walk away.

"Very well I will not finish hunt on Human Mouse." Starburst said

"Professor," the human Mouse said in a pleading voice.

"Don't worry Ronald I shall be back shortly," the elder human said rushing from the corridor.

As Starburst waited for him to return he began to groom himself but stopped when he tasted how awful the coverings tasted before he curled up to nap until the elder Human returned. He had only started to lightly doze when his eyes shot open glaring at the mouse like human. "No leave I promise I no finish hunt, but not say I let you go," he said glaring at the boy who returned to the wall and sunk to the floor grabbing his knees as he watched Starburst curl up again. Ron made no further move to escape hoped the Headmaster returned before the strange boy lost his patience and turned his attention back to him.

Starburst woke up again at the sound of an unfamiliar feline meowing at him. "Who are you" Starburst asked finding it easier to speak in his normal language than the strange tongue of the humans .

"I am Professor McGonagall," the new cat said.

"What is a Professor?" Starburst asked

"It is my job young Starburst. I teach Magic to humans here," she said.

"The Humans can understand us?" Starburst asked never hearing of that happening before.

"Not quite for you see I am like you," the elder cat said as to his shock transformed into a human.

"They have done this before?" Starburst cried out still speaking as a cat.

"Not you see one of the Magic taught here is to change into an animal form I can change between a cat and my normal form, a human," the elder human said switching back into human speech. Seeing him still not getting it she motioned to some one outside the passageway leading to the Beak Man to enter the area giving him an strange look before he turned on the spot and changed from a human and into a black raven.

"Bird," Starburst said in surprise shifting back into human speech "we catch him together and share."

"No young Starburst he is not really a bird just like you and I are not really cats," she said as the Beak Nose returned to his human form.

"How change?" Starburst asked looking between the two.

"Our change is only accomplished due to us being actual humans," Beak Nose said.

"So I change I no cat?' Starburst asked.

"That is correct," the man said

"I change I stay cat," he asked hopefully.

"I am afraid that might not be possible," the White Fur said coming back into view.

"I Change I Stay Cat," Starburst said more forcefully. "I no want be human."

"He does have a point Albus," Beak Nose said to White Fur "even with the mind charms you had placed he has lived basically his whole life as a cat."

"See Beak Nose agree I change I stay cat," Starburst said making the human glare at him while the Human Mouse behind him let out a soft chuckle which he quickly ended. Even the two elders humans seem to have a hard time keeping a straight face. "Teach me change," he said not having time for their laughter.

"I am afraid it is a little more complicated as that," White Fur said

"They do I do to," Starburst said not getting why they were not letting him return to to his cat form.

"Alright we can try," Professor Human said shifting back into her feline form. "Think of the body shifting back into your feline form," she said knowing that he would have better luck understanding her directions when she was a cat. Starburst tried recalling his glorious form and his sleek white fur with his perfectly placed black and orange spots and his powerful claws. For a moment he felt his body began to shift before he experienced a wave of pain wash over his form making him cry out in pain.

"What you do hurts," he cried out looking at the three startled humans before the pain caused him to pass out.

"Albus?" Minerva asked rushing forward to the unconscious student.

"I don't know," he answered just as confused as she was.

"You bloody idiot he might not be able to change again," Severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose staring down sadly at the son of his school bully and best friend.

'Why not?" the Headmaster asked.

"By forcing the change so young it could have side effect we are not aware of," Severus asked shaking his head before he pulled out his wand and pointing it at Ron still sitting with his back to the wall.

"I am sorry Professor," the youngest male Weasley said holding his hands up as the Potion Master pointed the wand at him.

"I am not going to attack you Messer Weasley," Severus said as he repaired the boy's robes. "We should take him to St. Mungos for I doubt either myself or Poppy can do anything for him. Also we should send Heir Malfoy with them for while Harry is really human the pair did really form a bond."

"Lord and Lady Malfoy should be informed as well," Minerva said "As well as Lupin since he and Lady Malfoy are both Harry's Godparents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starburst (Harry) not used to human speech is the reason for his bad grammar while speaking in the human tongue while having more normal grammar when talking as a cat.


	7. Mama, Papa, and Dog Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starburst wakes up in another strange place

As Harry passed out from the pain of trying to shift back into his cat form his body was caught from falling from Severus who had cast a small cushioning charm under the boy. Lifting Harry into his arms, Albus lead the group back to the Hospital Wing. Having the Matron give Ron a small amount of a Calming Draft the Headmaster had Severus contact the Malfoys to have them meet them at St. Mungos while sending Pomona to collect their son. Before taking Harrison to the Magical Hospital the Headmaster himself sent a letter for Lupin, really wishing that he had known about the multiple Godparents for the young boy so had not needed to spend his youth as a cat. Finishing the letter to Remus, Albus sent another letter to one of the Gringotts Goblins to come the St. Mungos to give Harry a full Inheritance Test to see if there was more about the boy he was unaware of.

The healer was a little annoyed that the Goblin had been summoned and had performed the test on the passed out boy, until Albus calmed them down pointing out it might help explain why Harry had experienced pain and pass out . The Goblin just ignored the pair of human Magicals as he performed the test on the young unconscious boy. Once the document had been finished he passed it over to the Healer, as to Albus' surprise, the Goblin glared at him. Looking over the Healer's shoulder Albus read the results.

**Harry "Starburst Malfoy" Potter**

**Parents** :

  * _James Henrik Potter (Sire)_
  * _Lily Darleen Potter nee Evens (Bearer)_
  * _Narcissa Cheyanne Malfoy nee Black (Adopted Mother/Godmother)_
  * _Lucius Scorpius Malfoy (Adopted Father_



**Godparents** :

  * _Sirius Jason Black_
  * _Alice Wendy Longbottom nee Bishop_
  * _Remus Derek Lupin_
  * _Narcissa Cheyanne Malfoy nee Black_



**Family Lines:**

  * _Potter (from Sire)_
  * _Gryffindor (from Sire)_
  * _Peverell (from Sire)_
  * _Slytherin (from right of Conquest)_



**Magical Connections:**

  * _Soul Bond to Draco Malfoy_



**Magic Spells and Potions in system:**

  * _Animagus Inducer Potion* (Given to him at age one)_
  * _Magical Mind Graft (From Percival Ignatius Weasley at age one) (only partially successful)_



*Due to being stuck in Animagus for so long has altered Soul Bond into a Familiar Bond, as well as creating an immunity to Animagus transformation until Potion is fully purged from their system.

Albus had to curse himself for not thinking to have Harry tested before he had given him the Animagus Potion. For a Soul Bond was powerful magic that should not be messed with yet through his actions it had been shifted to becoming a familiar bond so that no matter what transpired the boys would always be connected. But with their connection becoming a Familiar bond Harry would always see Draco as his owner rather than an equal like a normal Soul Bond. While Albus had no problem with the Malfoy family having been in the secret that Lucius had been the Ministry's spy within the Death Eaters he did not want the boy to see himself as a pet.

Albus must have been lost in thought for the next thing he knew he was jumping as the doors to the ward crashed opened revealing Lady Malfoy dressed in her Healer Robes evidently having been at work when she received the summoning. "Healer Shakespeare, Headmaster Dumbledore," Narcissa said bowing to the pair making the Healer look up from the document.

"Ah Narcissa glad you could come," Healer Shakespeare said nodding at his head of department. "We have an interesting case here," he said moving aside letting the witch see Harry curled up in the bed.

"What makes this so interesting besides the Headmaster here and my son waiting in room?" Narcissa asked reaching for the documents in Healer Shakespeare's hand thinking it was the boy's chart. Her eyes bulge as she quickly reads the document before turning back to the boy passed out on the bed. She was also rather glade that despite having never having received any confirmation that James and Lily had chosen her to become one of Harry's Godmother. And not only that she had due to the form Harry had been in raised help raise him. "Can someone inform me why Godson has spent the last ten years as a cat?" Narcissa said with barely controlled fury almost crushing Harry's results, and making Healer Shakespeare flee from the room leaving just her, Harry and Dumbledore.

"Well I was unaware that James and Lil...." Dumbledore said trailing off as her angry gaze fell on him.

"So you are telling me that you decided without running a full check on him to given a one year old AN ANIMAGUS INDUCER POTION," Narcissa said angry at the man's actions as her magic went wild as for the second time that day Albus found himself flying back wards and into a wall. Surprisingly Harry still remained out of it during the whole turn of events.

So great was Narcissa's anger her magic keep the struggling Headmaster pinned in place as she went over to the bed where Harry was curled into a ball just like he would have done in his cat form. Sitting down at the edge of the boy's bed Narcissa gently reached out and ran her fingers through his messy brown-black hair so much like James. As she did this Narcissa saw his nose twitch a little as if reading her scent before the boy's eyes snapped open. "Mama," Harry said nuzzling into her hand. "Draco in trouble Mama White Fur done thing to him and made me Human. Professor Human and Beak Nose say I be cat again but pain Mama pain."

"Oh Harry," she said still stroking his hair.

"No Harry, Mama it me Starburst," Harry said looking up into her face looking hurt that she did not know him.

"I'm sorry Starburst," Narcissa said quickly "do you feel any pain now?"

"No Mama but still am Human not cat," he said.

"Seem that you are sick Starburst you are here to be made better," she said.

"So this room is V.E.T?" Starburst said making Narcissa chuckle a little.

"No Starburst this is not a vet's office you are at Mama's work," Narcissa said using his name for her so as to not confuse him.

"Work what that?" he asked.

"It is the place I go to when I am not at home. Mama work has her heal humans like when Draco got sick," Narcissa said seeing him nod maybe thinking of the times that Draco had gotten sick in their youth.

"You know this is all interesting but do you think you could let me down?" a voice call from behind him making Starburst look beyond Mama to see White Fur floating with out one of those brooms like Draco and Starburst needed to be off the ground.

"White Fur you here to why me get pain not cat?" Starburst growled at the man.

"Now my boy I am sure," Albus began.

"No we had agreed me be cat again but only get pain you need spank. Right Mama?" Starburst said looking up at Narcissa who had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at her Godson calling for the Headmaster to getting spanked like Lucius had to do when Draco had acted up when he had been younger.

"You are quite right Starburst let me take him out of the room for his spanking," Narcissa said trying and failing to keep a straight face as she left her Godson on the bed as she had her magic let the Headmaster down. Taking the man by his arm she lead him out of the room telling him off in a whisper and to leave them alone before she roughly shoved him out of the room. "There he is out of the room for his spanking," Narcissa said dusting her hands off making her Godson chuckle. "And while I was coming here I saw Draco and Papa," she said guessing what name he would recognize Lucius as.

"Papa here as well," Starburst said beaming at Mama knowing with both Mama and Papa there he would be a cat in no time.

"Would you like them to come in?" she asked.

"Yes Mama," Starburst said nodding his head vigorously only to stop a moment later when his head felt strange. Mama smiled as she went back to the door to the room and opened it up and calling Papa and Draco to come in. Wanting to be presentable he tried once again to groom himself but stopped at the same bad taste of the human covering. He hoped it would be alright as Mama moved aside letting Draco, Papa but also some stranger into the room. Starburst nose flared smelling something dog like on the newcomer but rougher.

Starburst thinking about the tales Mama and Papa had told him and Draco when they were younger about Hero Person facing the Villain People and getting special things happen to them. Thinking Papa was bringing a Villain People as a test and if he showed he was a Hero Person he would be able to become a Cat again Starburst lifted one of his now hairless upper paws and wiggled the long digits on them as if they were claws. The strange rough Dog Human showed his teeth in the strange way the Humans did and wiggled his one of his entire upper paws back at him. Taking it as a challenge from the Dog Human Starburst jumped of the bed and racked his hairless paw through the air like he had done with the Mouse Human. Dog Human arched an eyebrow and quickly dove out of the way as slashes were gouged out of the door behind him. "Calm down Harry it is me," Dog Human said.

"I protect my family and become cat again," Starburst said leaping out of the bed to attack the Dog Human with his teeth since his claws had failed.

"He is no danger to us or you Starburst," Mama said interposing herself between them.

"Starburst?" Papa and the Dog Human asked at the same time.

"Yes Me Starburst," Starburst said coming to a stop trusting Mama to not lie to him, well not when it did not concern a dunking or a visit to V.E.T.

"But but how?" the Dog Human asked turning to Mama as Starburst moved over and nuzzled against her.

"It seems the Headmaster," Mama said as she began run her hand over his head "thought it would be a good idea to give Lily and James son a Animagus Inducer and leave him as an animal until recently."

"Ah," the Dog Human said before crouching down to look Starburst in the eye. "Hello Harry I am Remus Lupin and I knew your parents."

"No Harry Me Starburst," Starburst said slowly knowing from the two mutts at home that a Dog type creature was not as smart as he was.

"Alright Starburst I would like to get to know you better," the Dog Human Remus said holding out his hand. Starburst leaned forward a little and gave it a sniff and he did admit that despite smelling a little like a dog there was some nice part to the Dog Human Remus' scent. "Would you like to know me better as well?"

"Starburst guesses long as you no hurt my human and his pack," Starburst said.

"I so promise," Dog Human Remus said pulling out one of the Human sticks and making the tip glow. Having never had one be close to his level when a Human had done it before Starburst shot out one of his upper paws to grab the glow making Mama, Papa and Dog Human Remus laugh.

"Draco what funny?" Starburst asked to his human who had yet come to pet him yet. "Draco still feel bad?" he asked when his human had not responded to him. All eyes turn to Draco who was standing a little apart from the others. "Draco?" Starburst said walking (crawling) over to his Human.

"Please stop," Draco said backing away from him.

"Draco," Mama said moving over to his human and taking him into her arms.

"Papa Draco not like me anymore?" Starburst asked looking up into Papa's face.

"I think he just needs some time,' Papa said crouching down to look hum in the eye.

"He feel better when I cat again," Starburst said understanding that since it would make him feel better as well.

"You want to go back to being a cat?" Dog Human Remus asked.

"I cat no Human," Starburst said to him. "Just don't look at time bit."

"Would you like some help to look more like a cat Starburst?" Dog Human Remus asked.

"You can make me cat again? Yes do it Dog Human Remus," Starburst said excitedly.

"Alright hold still," Dog Human Remus said as he waved his stick at Starburst muttering to himself making Starburst get angry at how bad his hearing was as a Human.

Starburst felt a wash of air against his face as he felt the change to his body, but looking down he saw his paws were still the hairless things that Humans had to deal with. "You lied Dog Human Remus I no change to cat," Starburst said raising a front paw to claw at him again.

"You just can't see it," Dog Human Remus said as he used his stick to create something shiny. Looking into it unlike other times where he would see another cat, though one that never spoke to him he saw a human though with some cat ears on the top of their head and what looked like a tail. "See you have your ears and tail back, unfortunately that is all I can do," he said looking a little sad. Starburst did not get what the cat ear and tailed human had to do with him making him copy what he had seen Papa and Draco do when they did not know the answer and scratch his head. The Human on the other side of the shiny also rose their front paw to their head and at the same time as him touched one of his cat ears.

"I have my ears back," Starburst said after touching his for a moment smiling up at Papa. "I soon be cat and Draco feel better."


	8. Return to the large white house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starburst, Mama, and Dog Human Remus go to the Large White House and meet some of the Small Humans

As Starburst felt his cat ears and tails while being watched by Papa, Dog Human Remus went to go to talk to Mama about something. After a few minutes Mama and Dog Human Remus returned and Papa went to see to Draco. "Starburst we would like to take you somewhere," Mama said.

"Where Mama?" Starburst asked letting go of his tail which was so much easier to catch in his current form than his normal form.

"Since you have been gone for a long time we wanted to go check up with something at the bank," Mama said.

"What is bank?" Starburst asked.

"It is the place where certain records and money are kept," Dog Human Remus said but Starburst just looked at him strangely still not get what they were talking about. "Maybe it will be easier just to show you," Dog Human Remus said as he and Mama took hold of his upper paws to help him walk like they did.

The three of them were at the door when Starburst realized Draco and Papa were not following them making him turn back towards them. "Draco and Papa not coming with us Mama?" he asked.

"Draco is going to talk to someone and Papa is staying behind to make sure everything is okay," Mama said as Papa give him a gentle smile as he rubbed Draco's back

"We really going some place and not getting a dunking right?" Starburst asked making Mama and Dog Human Remus both mutter "Dunking"

"I think he means a bath," Papa said with a slight laugh. "And no Starburst they are not taking to a dunking they really are taking you see the Goblins.

Trusting Papa for he would never lie about a dunking Starburst let Mama and Dog Man Remus take him out of the room. Starburst stopped in place as the left the room seeing tall Humans dressed like Mama as well as White Fur again. Starburst bared his teeth at the man wishing he had his normal fangs rather than the rounded stubs Humans had.

"Ah Harry feeling better? White Fur asked.

Mama pulled him behind her as she glared at him "Starburst is feeling alright Albus we are going to Gringotts to check out Lily and James' Wills something that you should have done earlier. We will also be checking out the status of his vaults," Mama said as if it was some sort of threat to the White Fur.

"Very prudent of you Lady Malfoy," White Fur said baring his teeth as well though in the way Humans did when they were happy since they had no tails to wag. Mama arched an eyebrow at White Fur but made no further comment as she pushed them pass the man. Happy with how Mama showed her superiority over the White Fur, Starburst wagged his tail as the group joined a line before a fire place.

Dog Human Remus gripped the upper paw he was holding tightly making him look up at the Human. "Don't worry Dog Human Remus fire safe when one goes with Mama," Starburst said to comfort him.

"Alright Starburst," he said showing his teeth in a nice way making Starburst tail wag even more better having set the older male's mind at ease. Mama took some of the powder that changed the color of the flame saying some words as the threw the powder at the bad fire to make it good fire as they walked through it. As usual Starburst found that they were room where Humans were eating strange foods, but they did not stay around as Mama lead them out to the street full of Humans who keep giving him strange looks. As Mama and Dog Human Remus lead him down the street Starburst thought maybe they were heading to the V.E.T. but breathed a sigh of relief as they headed to the large white house that was filled with the small well dressed humans.

As they waited in a line to talk to the Small Human the other humans of various ages and sizes continued to stare at him making him wrap his tail around himself protectively and move closer to Mama letting go of Dog Man Remus's upper paw. Mama wrapped her upper paw around his human form as they walked up to one of the small humans perched on a chair as counting some shinnies. Starburst started to reach up to touch one but Mama gently grabbed his paw and gave a small shake of her head like she did with Draco when she did not like what he was doing. "Lady Malfoy what do I owe this visit?" the Small Human asked looking up from the shinnies to take in the three of them.

"We would like to go through James and Lily Potter's Wills and check out the Potter family account," Mama said.

"On whose authority?" Small Human asked as Mama used the paw not wrapped around him to move the small bit of fur he had left making Small Human gasp. "Right this way please," he said getting down from his stool and leading them out of the hall. Starburst could not help but think back to the last time they had been here with everyone rushing around as Mama and Dog Human Remus had him rush after the Small Human making want to return to being his normal self all the more.

Starburst was annoyed at his Human eyes finding he could not see as much in the barely lit hall as he normally could as he was helped along by Mama after the Small Human thing and Dog Human Remus following closely behind. They were lead into a room with a couple of chairs and a large table, so feeling a little stressed out Starburst starts to climb onto it to take a nap only for Mama to pull him onto her lap. Knowing that cuddling with Mama was better than a table, though less than a sun beam he curled up a little as the Small Human left them alone for a while. "Will Small Human things help me be Cat again Mama?" he asked looking up at her smiling face.

"Not quite Starburst but due to what had happened to you I want to make sure nothing has happened to your Vaults," Mama said as she started to rub his back. He had no idea what a Vault was but hoped it tasted good. Due to the quietness of the room and Mama's gentle hands Starburst found himself falling asleep only to jump as the door opened with a bang and a different Small Human entered holding a roll of parchment making Starburst try to go back to sleep. "You need to witness Starburst," Mama said as she shifted him on her lap so he was looking across the table at the Small Human who put the parchment down.

"You will be the first to see the Will," the Small Human said making Mama and Dog Human Remus gasp in surprise.

"Were they sealed?" Dog Human Remus asked.

"According to our records no. It seems after Voldemort passing and what happened around that time people were too busy celebrating to remember to come check them out," the Small Human said as he reaches out a finger and taps the parchment, and for the first time in Starburst memory it rolls out and a small glowing Human appeared to stand above it and began to speak.

_"This is the combined Will of James and Lily Potter. I am Lily Potter nee Evens and will be giving it due to James trying to assemble Harry's crib the Muggle way or lose a bet."_

_"I will succeed Lil_ ," a voice called from the parchment.

_"Let all other Wills before this one be considered Null and Void. We will not say do not morn for us for we know our friends and, well most of our, family will do so anyway. We can only hope that either one of us at best or Harry lives through Voldemort's plan attack on us and we can all laugh about this latter. For Albus Dumbledore for giving us warning and going out of your way to keep us safe we name you Harry's Magical Guardian please keep an eye on him. Though knowing you are a busy man we do not expect you to raise him so we will leave it up to one of his Godparents. Knowing that there is a war on and many things may change James and myself have selected four Godparents for our son to look after him if we both pass away. Our first choice is Sirius Black who is James' Brother in all but blood. Padfoot we hope that looking after Harry lets you live up to your name and get serious about something for once in your life, but never be afraid to ask for help if you need it._

_Next up with have Alice Longbottom. Alice while we did not meet until you and I were going through our training to work in the Department of Mysteries while James and Frank were working to become Aurors. I have always felt we shared a powerful bond, especially as we were expecting mothers at the same time out Neville and Harry were born less than twelve hours apart. That being said I know you might not think that you can handle both boys at the same time and if that is true I would not think less of you. Though I do hope our boys become good friends._

_Remus Lupin neither of us is concerned with you Furry Little Problem so we also name you as Harry's Godfather. For the time of the month when you can not watch Harry we ask you to use another of our selected Godparents, or if they have all have died, Merlin and Morgana forbid, Severus has agreed to watched him when you need it. James knows you will teach our son pranks and jokes and I am well aware of your desire to gain your Masters in both History and D.A.D.A so I hope you work on expanding his mind as well in more everyday areas. James also hopes that you will help him gain an Animagus form like his stag or my form. I know this will come as a shock since I never really showed it off but after James, Sirius, and Peter gain their forms James helped me gain one as well_ ," Lily said as her ghostly form shifted into a Calico Cat making Mama and Dog Human Remus gasp in shock. Starburst seeing the ghostly cat felt a strange pull to it as he tried to touch the small ghost cat only for his human paw to go through the image.

Lily shifted back into human form again, making Starburst a little jealous wished he could change back into his form as he listened to more of the message. " _Narcissa besides Severus you were one of my best friends at Hogwarts. I had always felt a little sorry for you being married to Lucius and him following Voldemort. It was only recently, after we had gone into hiding, that both Albus informed us that Lucius was actually working as a Ministry spy to infiltrate his order. Hearing this James finally agreed to you becoming Harry's Godmother. I am rather sorry that you had to find out this way rather than me telling you about it, but there is more. Before we had gone into hiding James and I took Harry, while we were all under a Glamour, to Gringotts to get test done on Harry. It seems our boys are Soulmates, though I am not sure if their bond is romantic or platonic. I do hope that where ever Harry ends up you will let the boys get together to strengthen their bond_." The ghost continued to talk but Starburst was distracted as Mama rapped her arms around him tightly.

Looking back at her Starburst saw she was leaking. "Why are you leaking Mama?" he asked turning to Dog Human Remus was as well. "Is Ghost lady making Mama leak?" he asked when she did not respond to him.

"That is your mother Starburst," she said softly loosening her grip on his waist and brining one of her paws to his face and gently rubbing it which is how he found out that he had been leaking as well.

"You are my Mama," he protested.

"In a way I am with how I helped raise you but she is the one that brought you into this world," Mama said.

"So I is Human?!" Starburst said in shock "White Fur was not lying."

"You are what you wish to be honey I will not force you to be Human if you wish to remain a cat," Mama said kissing his forehead.

"Would Draco like me more if I stay Human or return to cat?" he asked wanting his Human to be happy.

"I don't know Starburst," Mama said shocking him having thought she and Papa knew everything.

"Will you help me be Human Mama?" Starburst ask deciding to give it a try since he could not change back into a cat anyway.

"I would love to Starburst," Mama said wiping away the water she was leaking.

"Would you like me to help as well Starburst?" Dog Human Remus asked.

"As long you no attack my family you help," Starburst said.

There was a slight sound from the Small Human making the three turn to him. "That is all well and good but I also have news on young um Starburst's vaults. It seems that his Vaults have only been touched once since Lord and Lady Potter's deaths,"

"What happened?" Mama asked.

"It seems his Magical Guardian used the Potter Vaults to grab some material for the Animagus Potion. He made no withdrawals of funds or set up any payment plans just let eh accounts grow in interest," Small Human said looking at more parchment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Starburst Human lessons.


	9. Human Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starburst starts his lesson on being human

Narcissa thought that the best place for Starburst to start his "human" lessons was back at Malfoy Manor so that at least he would be in a familiar setting. Giving a nod to Remus to have him follow them she gently took her Godson's arm and helped him to his feet knowing at some point they would need to teach him to walk upright. As if left to his own devices he would get on his hands and knees and crawl, which given his history made perfect sense. Saying farewell to Bonecrusher, the Potter Account Manager, Narcissa lead her small group back to the Leaky Cauldron and their Floo point. As they walked to the Magical Pub she had to bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing as Starburst told Remus that he would love the Manor especially Casey and Bemont the two dogs the Malfoy owned. Setting up the Floo corridor to Malfoy Manor she had Remus and Starburst travel through before her. As she stepped into the Manor she knew right away something was wrong.

"Something wrong is Mama can't move," Starburst said a little scared for this had never happened before.

"I guess when you were a cat it did not really register you," Mama said softly to herself. "Don't worry Starburst the house just does not recognize you as you are now I will fix it for both you and Mr. Lupin." Mama then walked over to both Starburst and touched her stick to his forehead before doing the same for Dog Human Remus. As soon as she had finished Starburst found he could move again so he decided to show his anger at Home by going over and smacking the wall with one of his lower paws like he had seen Draco do when he had gotten upset over the years. He let out a mew of pain as his soft lower paw hit the hard stone of the wall as he fell backwards onto his bottom, producing another cry of pain as he sat on his own tail.

"Oh Starburst are you alright?" Mama said coming over to him as he took hold of his lower paw and shifted his body to let his tail out from under him.

"Hurts Mama," Starburst said as he leaked again.

"I can make it better," Mama said crouching down and waving her stick over his lower paw making the hurt go away right away.

"House stupid Mama," Starburst said growling at the wall that had hurt him.

"Well it is not as smart as a Human, a Cat, or even a Dog," Dog Human Remus said making Starburst nod at the truth of the statement.

"What makes Human Human?" Starburst asked.

"That is a hard first question Starburst," Dog Human Remus said running one of his upper paws over the small hairs at the bottom of his face. "For in truth there are many things that makes a Human a Human it all depends on the Human themselves. Some Humans try to better themselves by gaining vast amount of money, others try to gain power over something, or even over themselves."

"You say word again what mean?" Starburst asked tilting his head up at Dog Human Remus who after a moment sat down on the floor beside him and Mama.

"What word is that honey?" Mama asked.

"Money. What Money?" Starburst answered.

"Well money is something Humans use to trade for goods and services with one another," Mama explained.

"Goods and Services?" Starburst asked still confused.

"Um like getting items or food," Dog Human Remus said.

"Money used for foods, so I need money to eats? No have money I no eat," Starburst said sounding shocked and worried.

'Well Papa and myself have paid everything you and Draco need due to being young. Also the pair of you have a lot of money by yourselves." Mama said comforting him.

"But what is Money?" he asked.

"This might be easier," Mama said reaching into a bag on her hip and pulling out three different type of shinnies.

"Oh that makes sense that Humans want shinnies as well," Starburst said finally under standing it.

"Why Humans want Power?" Starburst asked starting a new line of question on what makes someone a Human.

"Well some try to improve their place in life by gaining power, or in my case have hope to go master a weakness in my body." Dog Human Remus said.

"Weakness you seem strong for Dog Human," Starburst said.

"Well when I was younger than you are now I was bit by werewolf and once a month I transform in to a werewolf," Dog Human Remus explained.

"So you like me but forced to be Dog rather than Human," Starburst said feeling a kinship with the Dog Human.

"In a way I suppose I am," the older Human said giving him a smile.

Narcissa smiled as seeing her Godson finally develop a connection with with Remus knowing that Lily and James would be happy to see him connect with someone they had picked out to to be one of his Godparents. Though she also saw his face fall a little when Remus told Starburst that when he was in his wolf form Remus had little control of and no memory of his time as the wolf.

As Starburst listened to Dog no Wolf Human Remus talk about his change he suddenly felt an urge in his body, so without a word got up and headed to Draco's room. Only recalling after he got inside that his box had been set up the night before in Draco's new room with his new pack. Not knowing what to do he started towards one of the plants in the room only for Mama and Wolf Human Remus to come rushing behind him. "Everything alright Starburst?" Wolf Human Remus asked.

"Need to go now," he said grabbing at the coverings that were blocking the part of his body where his waste would come from.

"Go? Go where?" Wolf Human Remus questioned.

"On no you don't," Mama said stepping forward and gently but firming taking his hands way from his coverings. "Remus I think our first actual lesson is going to be up to you and it will be how Human's go the bathroom." Mama than basically pushed him and Wolf Human Remus into side room where he would get dunked.

"But Papa say I was not to get Dunked," Starburst said getting ready to make a break for it if they tried to put him in the giant water bucket.

"You are not going to get dunked honey Mr. Lupin is just going to show you how humans um expel their waste," Mama said leading him and Wolf Human Remus over to the bulky white seat in the room before she left and shut the door behind herself.*

Maybe fifteen minutes later the pair of males returned from the bathroom. Starburst shocked at the way Humans got rid of their waste rather than burring it but with soiling perfectly good water. While Wolf Human Remus had a strange look on his face as he turned to glare at Mama. "Why Mama not want to teach me that?" he asked.

"Well um some things are best left being taught by a member of the same sex or gender than one who holds a different gender," she said her face turning red like the Mouse Human's hair.

"Is Mama alright face color red?" he asked worried about her.

"I am just fine Starburst," she said her face still a little red. "How about know we teach you to walk like a Human on your hind legs?"

"Kay Mama," he said smiling as he is lead out of Draco's room and to the largest hallway in the Manor which was also the one that had the best placed to take sun beam naps. Mama called forth the strange small humans again and had them clear out all the objects, apart from the rugs from the hall.

"Now we will go slowly with either myself or Mr. Lupin gently holding your hand for a bit for a couple of laps before we let you do it your self. Watch how we do it and try to copy us as best you can. But remember speed is not what is important trying to stay upright is," Mama said as she took his upper left paw and began to walk with him up and down the long hallway a couple of times. As she told him to he watched her as they walked seeing her upper paw swinging gently as it held onto his. When they got back to Wolf Human Remus he took Starburst free upper paw as Mama let go of the other. As Wolf Human Remus walked his upper paws did not swing as much as Mama's did though his lower paws made larger arches between each step.

When they arrived back at Mama he also let go of Starburst hands and they had him try it on his own. He was happy as he made a few wobbly and hesitant steps while using just his lower paws for movement. After a few more steps he brought his tail into it which helped him balance a little as he began to walk a little better as he made his way to the end of the hall and back to the two older Humans who clapped in joy at him. "Good Job Starburst," Mama said leaning down and kissing his forehead and tickling one of his ears. "But this time lets see if you can do it without using your tail. Go as fast or as slow as you need to." With a gentle pat she sent him on his way again as Starburst wrapped his tail around his waist, something that he had never done before but in his current form felt right. Once more he managed a few wobbly steps, even with the swinging of his upper paws and large angle of steps with his lower ones. He made it halfway through the hall when he lost his footing all together and fell to the floor. He really wanted to continue walking like he normally did but that was for cat he wanted to be human like Draco to show his Human they could still be pack mates. Using his natural agility Starburst regained his feet and to help keep his balance rose his upper paws from his size and began to walk again. Somehow this position worked as even without using his tail he made it to the end of the hall, turned around and back to Mama and Wolf Human Remus who both smiled and clapped at his hard work.

Remus smiled at James and Lily's son who even after falling had not cried out but had instead leap back to his feet to try again. His smile deepened when he saw the young boy raise his arms up making Remus think of seeing a group of Muggle children who lived where his work was, having been forced to get a job in the Muggle world so as to have money to live off of. The kids had been playing pretend and one had been a pilot who was flying an airplane who had been zooming around the path making engine noises but walking just like his Godson, and what a surprise that was, now if a lot faster. He joined Narcissa, another shocker, as they congratulated Starburst at a job well done.

As Mama and Wolf Human Remus said he had been perfect, of course he was just cause he was in this form did not stop a Cat's natural perfection, his tummy rumbled. "Mama food?" he asked.

"I guess we should that can be our next lesson," Mama said giving him a smile. "Why don't you show Mr. Remus to the dinning room."

"Kay Mama. Follow me Wolf Human Remus we get food now," Starburst said as he lifted his arms from his side again and lead a bemused Remus, from his new title, to the Malfoy Manor Family Dining Room. However, rather than taking one of the seats Starburst crouched down beside Draco's seat in his normal place.

"As a human you can sit at the table now dear," Mama said pulling out the normally empty seat beside Draco's and patting on it for him to sit down. Starburst was extremely happy for usually he had been told off for sitting on the table so had been unable to see what when on the large food holding surface. Climbing onto the chair he keep his tail wrapped around his waist and waited for food to arrive. Having never been allowed onto the table he marveled at the smile metal things lay out beside his food holder which was flat rather than his normal bowl.

Mama once more called for the small Humans and had them bring out some of the food they had been making to set on the table. Starburst could not keep a smile off his face seeing all the meats laid out before him. Licking his lips he reached for one only for Mama to gently take hold of his arms and told him to wait as she got him a plate. Knowing that she, Papa, and Draco all knew what he liked he nodded with his mouth open for the small bits of things Draco had snuck him under the table were better than his own food. Soon Mama had a food holder for him and placed it before him which included not only meats but also some green things on it. "What that?" he asked pointing to the green thing.

"That is celery and it is good for you," she said with a smile. Not sure about that he leaned down and gave it a sniff, and while it did smell better than the broccoli that Draco tried, and failed, to feed him over the years he rather preferred the meat. So he turned his head and took a big bite out of the item that smelled like chicken on his plate. While his teeth were no where near as pointed than his normal ones were they still did the job as he ripped a piece of chicken away and began to chew on it.

When Mama made a sound he looked up and saw a small look of disappointment on her face. "What wrong Mama?" he asked still with some chicken in his mouth.

"Please seat up straight Starburst so that we may teach you how to eat like a Human," she said.

"But I know how to eat what difference it make," he asked confused but doing as she said. Once he was sitting up Mama reached over with the dreaded cloth he had seen her use on Draco as a kid and ran it against his face.

"The difference is that Humans tend to use silverware," she said indicating the small metal items beside his food holder "not just eating directly off our plates."

"He not using silvyware," Starburst said pointing at Wolf Human Remus who had picked up his chicken and was eating it with the help of his upper paws.

"Well yes that is true but he is eating it off of his plate," Mama said succeeding to his argument while the Wolf Human Remus closed one of his eye lids at him quickly before returning to his chicken. Starburst followed the older male's example as he used one of his upper paws and picked up his chicken and held it to his mouth taking a large bit out of it. "I think this part of learning to be Human will be the hardest for him to learn," Mama said he herself almost too low for Starburst to hear as she dabbed her face with a cloth square and rubbed at her face with her right upper paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I may be writing about how Starburst Human Lesson's but I am going to skip this lesson with Remus thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I was finishing off my story The Pet of Slytherin House. Not really sure how far I can take but I just have to get it out here.


End file.
